Cristina the Vampire Slayer
by xandhu
Summary: A take on the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer with people from my real life. This story I have been writing for almost 5 years and I'm finally uploading them here. Episode Three is now uploaded!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Richmond Hill

This story is a take on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It takes place in an  
alternate universe where, still, there are vampires. These vampires are  
creatures of the night, stronger than any human. They do have weaknesses  
however, such as the Christian cross, the daylight and not feeding on  
blood. They can be killed by a stake through the heart or beheaded. If a  
vampire bites someone and transfers some of their blood to that person,  
they can transform them into a vampire. When a person is turned into a  
vampire, they lose their soul and a demon takes over their body,  
remembering everything about that persons life, talking like that person  
and looking like that person. It is not a good thing. But there is also  
always a slayer to stop the vampires from reeking havoc. The vampire  
slayer is called as soon as the previous one is killed and the cycle always  
continues. Each slayer always has a watcher who looks after him or her to  
help get the job done. The slayer is meant to be kept a secret and no one  
else is supposed to know about them… In this universe, recently, a new  
slayer was called, as the old one; Mary (247th) was killed by an ancient  
vampire, Su-Eong, who had killed fourteen slayers in his reign. Although  
she passed away, she took Su-Eong with her. Cristina (248th), as the new  
slayer, moved to Richmond Hill with her father and sister, which is the

center of mystical convergence. She has yet to find her watcher as she  
just learned that she was the slayer. The only person that knows of her  
secret is her older sister, Beverley. She is here to stop the vampires.

EPISODE ONE – WELCOME TO RICHMOND HILL

Cristina pushed the door to their new house open while carrying one of  
her suitcases. Her mother, Maria and her sister Beverley were at the car  
pulling out all their stuff that they had packed. Beverley and Cristina had  
convinced their mother to move to Richmond Hill. They had said that they both  
wanted to go to the school there but it was really because Cristina had to  
kill vampires. When she had first heard that she was the slayer, she didn't  
believe it. It took almost two weeks for the council of the watchers to  
convince her. Everything pointed in her direction and so she just had to  
believe the story. She had much more strength than an average human being and  
so that's what made her believe. It was also the fact that two weeks ago she  
had gotten a visit from some vampires who were trying to kill her. That was  
the first time she ever staked one of them before and it had felt good. She  
was told that she was to find her watcher at the school but she was not given  
any names so she was afraid that it would be difficult to find him. She  
jumped as Beverley startled her from her daydreaming.  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Beverley.  
"Nothing, nothing…" said Cristina.  
"Is it vampires?" asked Beverley.  
"Shhhhhh! We shouldn't talk so loud about it in front of mom," said  
Cristina.  
"Fine, fine, but I would go nuts if I had the strength that you have.  
You could beat up almost anyone, you know that," said Beverley.  
"That's why I have the strength and you don't. You can't just abuse  
the power, it has to be controlled or else everyone would know. Besides, I  
trained a lot, remember. All those days and nights these past few months of  
kickboxing and the martial arts. I am sure that those are going to pay off in  
the end," said Cristina.  
"Hey guys, why don't you give me a hand with Cristina's trunk. What  
do you have in here anyways?" asked Maria.  
Cristina looked as their mom put the chest down and lifted the latch.  
She quickly ran to her mom's side and shut the trunk just before she opened it.  
"It's…um, private stuff mom, you know, girl things," said Cristina.  
Cristina could see Beverley wipe her forehead and take a sigh of  
relief that their mom hadn't opened it.  
"Well, at least help me carry it in, I can't do it alone," said Maria.

It was later on in the evening and the three of them sat on their  
couch in front of millions of boxes. They couldn't believe how much they  
still had to unpack; it was going to take a few more days for sure. Cristina  
couldn't wait until the next day because they were starting at their new  
school. She was desperate to know who her watcher was so that they could get  
to know each other and start learning more about vampires. She wouldn't be  
100 percent ready if a vampire struck at her or attacked her, so she wanted to  
train.  
"Mom, Cristina and I are going to go for a little late night walk,  
want to join us," asked Beverley.  
"No it's okay, I think I'll unpack a few more things and then hit the  
sack. Don't be too late girls, remember, your first day at school tomorrow,"  
said Maria.  
"We won't be, we promise," said Cristina.  
They grabbed their jackets and headed out the door. It was a chili  
November night but it wasn't extremely cold. They headed up the street  
towards the park. They had seen it on their way down the street earlier in  
the day. They sat down on the swings and looked up at the clear night and the  
bright stars.  
"I can't believe we are here," said Beverley.  
"I know, a change of life just like that," said Cristina.  
"Well, lets hope you can help lots of people out. They need you here  
or they will be in trouble. You're their hero and their savior," said  
Beverley.  
"Ya, I guess," said Cristina.  
"Common, lets go back home and enjoy the rest of the night with mom,"  
said Beverley.  
"I don't think you should go anywhere," said a voice.  
Both Cristina and Beverley looked up and saw three people standing in  
front of them. They were vampires of course. They jumped quicker than the  
girls expected and knocked them both off the swings. Cristina jumped up  
quickly in a flip and knocked two of the vampires to the ground.  
"Stay back Beverley, be careful," said Cristina.  
"Okay," said Beverley getting up from her fall.  
Cristina faced off with the last standing vampire and kicked him away  
while the other girl and guy vampire jumped up to face Cristina again.  
"Wow, three vampires in my first night, guess I should be thankful for  
the practice," said Cristina.  
She pulled a stake out of her jacket pocket and looked right at the  
vampires.  
"A wooden stake! Never leave home without one," said Cristina.  
The vampires just growled and all three of them charged at Cristina  
just to get knocked down again. Cristina charged forward and lunged herself  
onto one of the male vampires, staking him and turning him to dust.  
"One down, two to go," said Cristina.  
"CRISTINA!" shouted Beverley.  
Cristina spun her head around and saw a female vampire grab Beverley  
and pull her neck back. Cristina jumped up and began running towards her  
sister but got tripped by one of the other vampires. She jumped back up, with  
the stake in her hand and put it right through the female vampires heart. She  
turned back to her sister as the other female vampire bit into her neck.  
"Nooooooo!" screamed Cristina.  
She charged towards her sister but the other male vampire grabbed her  
and spun her around only to get staked. Cristina turned back around towards  
her sister to see her being sucked on by a vampire. The vampire finished  
drinking and dropped Beverley to the floor.  
"Well, well, well. So you are the new slayer, eh? You're pretty  
tough. Oh, I'm sorry, was that your sister I just killed? My mistake," said  
the female vampire.  
"You will pay," said Cristina, trying to hold the tears back.  
"Ha," said the female vampire.  
"Who are you? You're just not an everyday vampire, I can tell," asked  
Cristina maintaining her cool, trying not to let the tears out.  
"Good for you then. I'm Victoria, you will be hearing my name more  
often, I can tell you that much."  
Victoria jumped over Beverley's body and kicked Cristina in the  
stomach, knocking her to the floor. Cristina jumped back up and punched  
Victoria twice in the chest sending her flying into the park slide.  
"This isn't over slayer, I will be back," said Victoria, fleeing into  
the night.  
"Come back here bitch, I'm not done with you," screamed Cristina,  
sobbing while she yelled.

Cristina walked up to her front door with Beverley in her arms crying  
endlessly and wondering what to do. What was she going to tell their mom,  
that Beverley was killed by a vampire? She couldn't say that, her mother  
would accuse her she knew it. She put Beverley down on the pavement and  
turned to put the key in the door. She knew she had to be quiet or she would  
wake her mom up. Cristina couldn't stop crying but in the back of her mind  
all she could think about was revenge. Already she had a mortal enemy that  
she desperately wanted to kill. Cristina turned back around and looked down  
where she had placed Beverley. Beverley had disappeared. Cristina couldn't  
believe her eyes, where had Beverley gone. She turned back around to the door  
and saw her sister standing there looking straight at her.  
"Hello, sister dear," said Beverley.  
She grabbed Cristina and threw her to the ground. Cristina didn't  
understand what was going on, but then she realized what had happened.  
"What, you aren't happy to see your sister? So what if I am a  
vampire…" said Beverley.  
Cristina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her sister couldn't be one of  
them, it wasn't right. Cristina couldn't help but cry.  
"How could this have happened? No, not you Beverley," said Cristina.  
"Oh, poor Cristina, it's too bad that you can't accept it. I guess I  
will just have to kill you," laughed Beverley.  
"I…I, don't know what to do," said Cristina.  
"Ha, you aren't going to kill me, I know it. I guess I will just have  
to give you incentive then. I wonder what mom is doing?" said Beverley.  
"You wouldn't! Don't you dare touch her. I know you aren't my  
sister, you are just a demon in her body and if it means I have to kill you to  
free my sister's body, I will. I promise you Beverley," said Cristina.  
At those words, Beverley lunged towards Cristina and knocked her to  
the ground. Cristina flipped herself over and back onto her feet just before  
Beverley could kick her. Both the girls exchanged some punching and kicking  
until finally Cristina managed to grab Beverley with a wooden stake positioned  
over her heart.  
"Go on and do it. I dare you!" said Beverley.  
Cristina just stood there thinking about her sister. She raised the  
stake but not fast enough, and Beverley slipped out of her arms, knocking her  
out of the way.  
"This isn't over, sister. I will be back, I promise you," said  
Beverley as she fled into the night, far away from Cristina.  
Cristina fell on the grass and began crying. Her life was getting  
worse and worse. She wished she had never come to Richmond Hill to fight the  
vampires. Now her mother wasn't safe and her only sister was now a vampire.  
What was she going to do? She decided that she better get in the house and  
sneak into bed before her mom woke up. What was she going to tell her  
mother? It was going to be difficult to make up a reason for her  
disappearance. She would have all night to think about it but it would have  
to be a good reason to convince her mother. Cristina decided that she had to  
take deep breaths and concentrate on what she was going to do. To be a  
vampire slayer, she would have to be strong and control her feelings.  
Cristina pushed open the door and made her way into the house.

It was now seven thirty in the morning and Cristina had not gotten a  
wink of sleep. She kept thinking about her sister, how devastating it must  
have been for her to go through that change. Cristina sat down at the table  
and pulled her bowl of cereal in front of her. There were still millions of  
boxes all over the house. Cristina could hear Maria coming down the stairs,  
so Cristina quickly rubbed her eyes and prepared for the worst.  
"Good morning darling! Did you have a good sleep in your new room?"  
asked Maria.  
"I did, but I don't think Beverley did. She came down early, crying  
her eyes out. She said she was going straight to school. I tried to stop her  
but she ran out too fast. I guess I will talk to her at school and ask her  
what was wrong," said Cristina.  
"Okay, I guess. Just make sure she's okay," said Maria.  
"I will, don't worry. I am sure its nothing anyways, she was probably  
just upset over her friends from back home," said Cristina.  
"Well, you better hurry up and get to school or you're going to be  
late. Quick, here's your lunch and your bag. Get going dear," said Maria.  
"Thanks mom," said Cristina grabbing her stuff and running out the  
door.  
Cristina was desperate to find her watcher now and tell him or her  
what happened. Maybe there would be a way to help her sister out. She knew  
that vampires couldn't be turned back into humans but she was sure that there  
would be something she could do.

Cristina made her way up the front steps to her new high school and  
looked at all the students. It seemed like a simple high school, kind of like  
the one she left back home. Cristina decided that she better ask one of the  
students where the library was. She would probably have a difficult time  
finding it herself anyways. She looked and saw a group of girls standing by a  
water fountain. She approached them and they all stared at her.  
"Hi, I'm Cristina."  
"And your point is," said one of the girls.  
"Um…I am new here and I was wondering if one of you could show me  
where the library is," asked Cristina.  
"Ohh, so you're that new girl that everyone was talking about. You  
just started here and you already want to find books. Can you say loser,"  
said one of the girls.  
They all broke into laughter except one of the girls who spoke up.  
"Sure, I will show you," said the one girl.  
"Thanks," said Cristina.  
"Evelyn, if you are going to hang around this loser don't bother  
calling us anymore," said one of the girls.  
All the other girls agreed with her and were waiting for Evelyn's  
answer. She looked at them as if she was going to apologize but then she  
surprised Cristina with her answer.  
"Well, I wonder. Would I rather hang around with the new girl, who  
dresses conservatively and seems like a nice person or with you sluts? I  
wonder what my answer is," said Evelyn.  
"So what is your answer?" said one of the girls.  
"Take a guess Sara. You and your sheep can just move along now," said  
Evelyn.  
The girls stormed away, obviously very angry with what Evelyn had just  
said to them. She turned back to Cristina and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Evelyn, if you didn't already know."  
"Um…thanks for helping me out but you didn't have to dump your friends  
for me," said Cristina.  
"Oh, don't worry about them, they're useless without me. I was just  
there to gain popularity. Glad to finally meet someone that isn't like them.  
That Sara is the biggest bitch. You wouldn't believe how bad she is. She is  
rich and sexy but she flaunts her body everywhere she goes," said Evelyn.  
"Thanks," said Cristina.  
She smiled at Evelyn and was happy to meet someone so nice already.  
It was a nice change from the horrible evening she had had the night before.  
It was really weird because Evelyn was exactly like Beverley. Their attitudes  
towards life, their personalities, all of that was very similar, it was  
uncanny.  
"So where was it you needed to go?" asked Evelyn.  
"The library," said Cristina.  
"Already, you just started today, what's up?" asked Evelyn.  
"Well I need to meet the librarian because he is my watc…He's my  
distant relative, someone I met once when I was a kid and I heard he was the  
librarian of the school so I thought I could meet him," said Cristina.  
"Jack is you're distant relative? How is that possible Cristina, Jack  
is Chinese. Are you sure you have the right school?" asked Evelyn.  
"Ya, I think, the name seems familiar, but lets go and find him," said  
Cristina.  
"Okay…whatever then," said Evelyn.  
The two of them made their way through the school and finally reached  
the library. They pushed open the doors and looked in to what looked like a  
run down library with millions of books.  
"Not many people really use the library in this school so that's why  
it's kind of dead," said Evelyn.  
"Who's there?" shouted a voice from behind the stacks.  
"Um, we came to talk to you. A new girl at the school, Cristina, is  
here to see you," said Evelyn.  
As soon as Evelyn had said her name, Jack had popped his head out of  
the stacks to take a look at Cristina.  
"The slayer?" muttered Jack.  
"The what…no, she's a new student here. She claims to be your  
relative somehow, but I don't see how that's possible," said Evelyn.  
"Oh, yes, we met when you were just a little girl. I remember you, you  
have grown so much," said Jack, sounding like he was unsure of himself.  
"Well, I guess I will let you two reminisce then," said Evelyn.  
"Thanks," said Cristina.  
"Class starts soon so make sure you aren't late. What do you have  
first period anyways?" asked Evelyn.  
"Um…biology, I think," said Cristina.  
"Well then you better not be late because the teacher gets angry when  
anyone is not on time. I will save you a spot, okay," said Evelyn.  
"Thanks," said Cristina.  
Evelyn ran out of the library to leave Jack and Cristina standing.  
She took a few steps towards Jack and stopped. She waited for him to say  
something but he didn't mutter a single word.  
"Look, I just moved here and already I don't like this town one bit.  
I came to find you to help me stop these vampires. The council told me where  
I could find you but didn't give me a name so I wasn't sure, and so I came  
here to find you and when I got here I already ran into vampires last night  
and they…"  
"Okay, just calm down," said Jack.  
"But I can't! I lost my sister to a vampire last night. She is one  
of them now. I don't want to have to protect my mother constantly every night  
now. I can't tell anyone about my secret and I am getting extremely  
stressed. I really need your help Jack," said Cristina.  
"Well, I am your watcher, that is what I am here for. Now, who was  
the vampire who turned your sister," said Jack.  
"She said her name was Vic…Victoria," said Cristina.  
Jack just stared blankly at Cristina like she had just told him the  
world was going to end. He shook himself and then began to talk.  
"I have read many things about Victoria, the vampire. She pops up in  
many of the books that I have. She is definitely not a good vampire to be  
dealing with. She was born in 1817 and was turned vampire eighteen years  
later. I can't believe she is here. I thought she had been killed by the  
246th slayer," said Jack.  
"Well I guess not," said Cristina.  
"Well you are the new slayer and together, you and I will rid the  
world of any evil that comes here. We will definitely have to train to beat  
Victoria because she is no ordinary vampire," said Jack.  
Just as Jack finished his sentence the two of them heard books fall.  
They turned towards the door to see Evelyn standing there; eyes wide open,  
holding a wooden stake in her hand.  
"Um…Cris…Cristina, you drop…dropped this on your way in," said Evelyn.  
"Thanks Evelyn. Um, how long were you standing there?" asked Cristina.  
"Long enough, that's for sure," said Evelyn.  
"Okay…" said Cristina.  
"Well, I can tell you that your secret is safe with me," said Evelyn.  
"Then you might as well help us out since you know," said Jack.  
"I meet a new friend and already she is weirder than Sara, how can  
this be, how can this be," muttered Evelyn to herself.  
The three of them laughed even though it wasn't really a time to be  
laughing. It felt good to Cristina though because she had been upset over her  
sister all night.  
"Common Cristina, we have a couple of minutes before class, we better  
hurry up," said Evelyn.  
"Good, good, we will talk about this after class, " said Jack.  
"Okay, we will both meet you here," said Cristina.  
Cristina knew that somewhere Beverley was watching her and telling her  
to be happy. She knew that her sister would want her to move on and not mope  
about for the rest of her life. They had both agreed together that they  
wouldn't grieve too long over each other if anything happened. Although  
Cristina would be hurting inside for the rest of her life, she had to try her  
hardest to stay happy.

Chapter Two to come soon...


	2. Chapter 2 Victoria

EPISODE TWO – VICTORIA

It was two weeks since Cristina had moved into her new house in  
Richmond Hill and since the terrible night when she lost her sister to the  
vampire Victoria. Nothing had happened since that day but Cristina was sure  
it just meant that something bad was going to go down. She had managed to  
convince her mother that Beverley had gone on a two-month trip with the school  
a few days after they had arrived and the couple nights before, she wanted to  
be alone. Her mother didn't believe her at first but after Beverley didn't  
come home for many nights, she thought it was true. Still, her mother thought  
it was quite odd and would be expecting Beverley back in only a month and a  
half. Cristina wouldn't be able to convince her of other reasons later on, it  
just wouldn't be possible. Cristina walked up to Evelyn's front door to get  
her before they went to school. She knocked a few times quickly and heard  
footsteps approach the door rapidly. Cristina was greeted by Evelyn's warm  
happy smile. She had only known Evelyn for two weeks and they had already  
become the best of friends. And the part about Cristina being the vampire  
slayer didn't bother her at all. Evelyn said goodbye to her mom and dad and  
ran out of the house with Cristina.  
"So, ready for another exciting Monday at school?" asked Cristina.  
"Well, it's not school that bothers me so much but all the extra  
researching we have to do for Jack to learn more about Victoria. I am one  
hundred percent sure that you could kick her ass in a fight any day, why does  
Jack keep insisting you train and learn more about her?" asked Evelyn.  
"I would do anything to avenge my sister's death, even if it takes  
countless hours of researching and training," said Cristina.  
"You're right, I'm sorry if I made you upset," said Evelyn.  
"Don't worry about it," said Cristina.  
They continued to walk up the street, turning off Evelyn's road so  
that they could head towards the school. It was a bright sunny day but was  
still kind of chili, being November and all. Cristina looked over to Evelyn  
and made an expression that could only mean one thing.  
"You remembered," said Evelyn.  
"It's only because you talk about him twenty-four seven. Just because  
you have known him your whole life, doesn't mean you have to worship him like  
a god," said Cristina.  
"He's my best friend and I can't wait for you to meet him," said  
Evelyn.  
"Where did you say he went again?" asked Cristina.  
"Belgium. His grandparents moved there a while ago and so he goes to  
visit them there every couple years. I think it's a good way for him to keep  
in touch with his grandparents since they are very old and all. I am sure  
they would travel here to see him but it would be too hard on them," said  
Evelyn.  
"Ya, probably," said Cristina.  
The two girls approached the school and made their way towards the  
entrance. As they were walking through the parking lot, Sara pulled her  
convertible in front of them and blocked their way. A couple of her friends  
were sitting in the car with her.  
"Oh look, it's the loser squad," said Sara.  
"Mind your own business," said Evelyn.  
"Ha, funny," said Sara.  
"You know, it's amazing how you can turn on your friends so quickly,  
we were such good friends before, too bad it didn't work out. I'm just dying  
inside! Makes you wonder girls how long Sara's going to keep you around until  
she gets tired of you," said Evelyn.  
Sara pulled her car back and drove off to park her car, obviously  
embarrassed by Evelyn's comments.  
"Hey, you got them good," said Cristina.  
"Ya, I'm bad," said Evelyn.  
The girls just laughed and began walking towards the school again.  
Just as they were making their way up the steps to the front of the school,  
someone jumped on Evelyn's back and covered her eyes.  
"Guess who?"  
"I wonder," said Evelyn.  
The two of them hugged and exchanged some quick chatter.  
"Oh, sorry. Cristina, this is Simran, the friend I have been telling  
you about. Simran, this is Cristina," said Evelyn.  
"Hey, nice to meet you," said Simran.  
Cristina smiled.  
"Cristina just moved here two weeks ago. We met on her first day of  
school and since then we've bonded like sisters," said Evelyn.  
"Well, I guess that makes us friends too," said Simran.  
"Yup," said Cristina.  
"What happened to hanging around with Sara and her cheap one-dollar  
dress friends. Did you ditch them," said Simran.  
"You know, the same old stuff with them. Going to the mall, breaking  
a nail, complaining about boys, the ever so tough life," said Evelyn.  
"Hmm," said Simran.  
"Makes a girl wonder why she wouldn't want to hang around with them,"  
said Evelyn.  
Cristina looked at her watch and realized what time it was. She was  
supposed to have met Jack at the library five minutes ago and Evelyn was  
making her late. Even though Simran was her best friend, they needed to meet  
Jack or he would get angry with her.  
"Um, Evelyn, I don't mean to cut your conversation short, but we have  
that, um…thing to do, you know," said Cristina.  
It took her while to figure out what Cristina was talking about but  
then it came to her.  
"Oh, yeah, that thing with the um…thing, yeah I know what you're  
talking about," said Evelyn.  
"Wow, girl talk is so deep, I don't even understand it," said Simran.  
"Haha, very funny," said Evelyn.  
"Why don't I tag along then, you guys can show me this 'thing' that  
you've made seem so interesting," said Simran.  
"Um…no! You can't, it's…ahh…girls stuff, you know," said Evelyn.  
"Ya, so, we better get going," said Cristina.  
The two of them ran off leaving Simran standing by himself on the  
steps to the school. He couldn't help but laugh.

Victoria paced around the room of her underground home staring at the  
flickering candlelight. It was daytime and she should have been sleeping but  
the new slayer incident was bothering her. She was the only intelligent  
vampire out of the lot and so she didn't have any help with trying to think of  
ways to kill the slayer. A couple of candles flickered off leaving Victoria  
in almost entire darkness. She loved the darkness but wondered what it would  
be like to see sunlight again. It had been so long since she had seen the  
light of day but if she were to look at it now, it would fry her to a crisp.  
What was she thinking, she didn't care about that, all she wanted to do now  
was kill the slayer.

Cristina and Jack were practicing using staffs to fight. Cristina was  
much stronger than Jack so occasionally, Jack would fall down or run out of  
energy. Evelyn continued to push through some of Jack's ancient books.  
"Aha," shouted Evelyn.  
"What is it?" asked Jack.  
"It says in this book that the vampire Victoria has a quite unusual  
fear of kittens. Most vampires since their creation almost three hundred  
years ago, don't have fears, so it is rather odd that Victoria has this fear.  
Maybe this is the key to defeating her," said Evelyn.  
"Yes, that just might do it," said Jack.  
"Okay, so who's going to go buy a bundle kittens from the store. What  
should I tell the shop owner? 'Hi, I am a vampire slayer who needs to buy all  
the kittens you have so that I can stop a vampire who may kill a few, but  
that's no problem because you have so many. Don't you think he's going to ask  
why we want to buy so many cats," asked Cristina.  
"Maybe, but what else can we do?" asked Evelyn.  
Cristina and Jack continued to exchange whacks with the staffs but  
were interrupted by someone entering the library.  
"Um, what are you doing here?" asked Jack.  
"Well, this is a library," said Cristina.  
"Hey, Simran, what brings you to the library?" asked Evelyn.  
"I was looking for you, someone said they saw you come into the  
library…What are you guys doing?" asked Simran.  
"Um, nothing, just practicing some stick fighting," said Jack.  
"Yes, Mr. Chen teaches self defense when he isn't the school  
librarian," said Cristina.  
"Okay…" said Simran.  
"What did you want, anyways," said Evelyn.  
Simran walked over to the table that Evelyn had been sitting at. She  
quickly tried to cover the books but Simran glanced at a couple of the titles.  
"Vampires of the 19th century and Vampires and Demons: How to stop  
them from killing, okay someone needs to explain to me what the hell is going  
on because this is just too weird," said Simran.  
Cristina and Evelyn both looked at each other and laughed. Cristina  
new even though Simran was Evelyn's good friend, she wouldn't reveal her  
secret. Cristina could just tell when someone was good like that.  
"Well, Cristina is doing a research project for history on the  
eighteenth and nineteenth centuries and she has found that vampires were one  
of the big things during that time. Too bad you're going to miss her  
presentation though, since you aren't in the class. She is going to pretend  
to fight a real vampire, it's going to be so cool," said Evelyn.  
"Well, that explains a lot. Your history class sounds like a lot of  
fun. I should have listened to you and taken it. Oh well, I guess it's too  
late," said Simran.  
"So, what did you need from me?" asked Evelyn.  
"I just wanted to see you, I've been gone for almost a month you  
know. It would be nice to see my best friend after all that time," said  
Simran.  
Cristina was relieved that Simran hadn't discovered her secret. It  
might have been a real pain if someone else knew because then she might as  
well have told the whole world. She was sure that it would be difficult to  
keep the secret from Simran because he hung around with Evelyn a lot but they  
would figure out some way of doing it. Evelyn and Simran were talking on  
their own so Cristina turned to Jack.  
"So, if I meet this Victoria vampire anytime soon, what do you suggest  
I do?" asked Cristina.  
"Well, we definitely need to get rid of her. Chances are that the  
other vampires will be lost without her as their leader. It might be the only  
way to weaken the entire lot," said Jack.  
"What do I do about my sister? Last time she attacked me I just  
froze. There is no way I can kill my sister, you know Jack, I really miss her  
and all. That would be just to hard to do," said Cristina.  
"That's a tough question to answer. Let me consult my books to see if  
there is anything we can do for your sister," said Jack.  
"There is obviously no cure for a vampire. I mean we can't turn her  
back into a human," said Cristina.  
"It is physically impossible to return a vampire to its original human  
self but there might be something we can do to bring your sister back," said  
Jack.  
"Thanks for your help Jack, already you have made me feel better,"  
said Cristina.  
Evelyn finally managed to get rid of Simran and so she walked over to  
where Jack and Cristina were standing.  
"So what did I miss?" asked Evelyn.  
Both Jack and Cristina broke into laughter at what Evelyn said.  
Cristina knew that Evelyn liked Simran, she could already tell because she was  
a totally different person around him. They had known each other for a very  
long time and they were definitely destined to be together. The three of them  
turned towards the door of the library as it opened and in walked the new  
science teacher for the school. The old science teacher had retired a few  
days ago and so the school had needed a replacement quickly. She was a  
skinny, blond and very pretty teacher and Cristina noticed that Jack couldn't  
help staring.  
"Hi, I was just here to check out the library, you know, I need to see  
the whole school to get used to it," said the new teacher.  
"Welcome to the library, where all you will find is books, books, and…  
more books, I guess," said Cristina.  
"My name is Mrs. Sharma, but you guys can call me Diana, I don't mind  
at all," said Diana.  
"Um…Hello," said Jack.  
"He's the very shy librarian, Jack," said Evelyn.  
"And he also teaches self defense," said Cristina.  
"Oh, how wonderful. Well, maybe you can teach me self defense one day  
Jack," said Diana.  
She walked out of the library, slowly and in a very seductive way,  
which made Jack stare the whole time.  
"I think she likes you," said Cristina.  
"Who me, no she doesn't," said Jack.  
"You want to make a bet?" asked Evelyn.  
"I'll put in twenty bucks that says she will flirt with him again in  
the next 24 hours," said Cristina.  
"You're on," said Evelyn.

Victoria walked around in the dark and decided it was time to wake her  
lazy vampires. She walked over to where Beverley lay and lifted her to her  
feet.  
"Everyone, it is time to feast. Get up all of you, now!" screamed  
Victoria.  
"We must kill the slayer tonight," said Beverley.  
"First we feast and get strong and by the end of the night, yes, we  
can go and kill the slayer. But if we are not strong, we will all die," said  
Victoria.  
"But she will not kill me, I am her sister, remember," said Beverley.  
"We still need a plan however, as that may not be all it takes to kill  
her," said Victoria.  
"Then let us kill my mother, that will get her angry and make her  
weak. That is a good plan, no?" asked Beverley.  
"Very well. You head on first Beverley and kill your mother, we shall  
feast on others. Then, we will go and kill the slayer," said Victoria.  
The whole house of vampires cheered as they walked up towards the  
surface and broke into the cold and dark night.

Cristina sat in her room, staring at the stars through her window.  
She had an eerie feeling in her stomach, like something was going to happen  
that night. She was glad that she was home and that her mother was as well.  
She wanted to make sure that her mother wouldn't get hurt. Her sister had  
threatened to hurt their mother and Cristina was scared that something would  
happen if she weren't there. Cristina put her head down on her pillow  
thinking about what would happen, when all of a sudden she heard the doorbell  
ring. Cristina jumped up and listened carefully as her mother answered the  
door. She heard her mother walk towards the front door and open it, but then  
all she heard was silence.  
"What are you doing home so early Beverley?" asked Maria.  
"Cristina didn't tell you? I didn't want to stay away for too long.  
It's good to be home mom," said Beverley with a big smile on her face.  
"Good, good," said Maria.  
"Why don't you invite me in mother?" asked Beverley.  
"You don't have to ask, just come in already," said Maria.  
"Thank you," said Beverley taking one step into the house.  
"You seem different," said Maria.  
"What do you mean?" asked Beverley.  
"Where are your suitcases?" asked Maria.  
"Oh, I didn't feel like bringing them. What's wrong mother, you look  
worried?" asked Beverley.  
"I'm not worried," said Maria.  
Maria began backing away from Beverley as Beverley approached her  
fiercely. She yelled for Cristina and Cristina sprang out of her room.  
Beverley jumped back as Cristina came running down the stairs and jumped in  
front of her mom.  
"Stay away Beverley, what are you doing? Get away," said Cristina.  
Beverley flung open the front door and fled into the night. Cristina  
hugged her mom and took her to sit down on the sofa.  
"What was wrong with her, why did she try to attack me?" asked Maria.  
"Shhh, just rest mom, everything will be okay," said Cristina.  
"No!" yelled Maria as she jumped up off the sofa.  
Cristina tried to pull her mother back on the sofa to sit her down and  
calm her.  
"I didn't believe your story about Beverley going away from the  
beginning and I definitely don't believe you now. Tell me Cristina, what is  
wrong with her?" asked Maria.  
"She…she needs help, but she won't let me help her. I tried to keep  
it a secret but I just couldn't. Ever since we moved here, she found someone  
and so she moved in with him. I tried to get her to come back but she just  
wouldn't. I told her to think about it for a couple months in hopes that she  
would change her mind and come back. I don't think that's going to happen  
anymore since she seemed really distraught today," said Cristina.  
"Why didn't you just tell me this from the beginning?" asked Maria.  
"I wasn't sure how you would react, so I didn't say anything. But  
enough is enough, so I am going to go get her and bring her home," said  
Cristina.  
"You can't, it's getting late now, it's too dangerous," said Maria.  
Cristina got up off the sofa and grabbed her jacket from the closet.  
She quickly put her shoes on and walked to the front door.  
"Don't you dare leave this house young lady," screamed Maria.  
"Sorry mom," said Cristina as she walked out of the house and closed  
the door behind her.  
She fixed her hair in the cool night air and decided that she would  
hit the park to see if she could find her sister and that Victoria vampire.  
Cristina decided that she wouldn't bother Jack and she would handle it on her  
own. There had to be a way to help her sister and Cristina was desperate to  
find out. She didn't want to lose her sister forever and have to tell her  
mother the truth. It would be too hard for her to do that. Cristina listened  
when she heard a faint scream in the distance. She started to run towards the  
park now realizing that it was probably coming from there. She made it to the  
park and saw a vampire biting into a young girl.  
"Get away from her," screamed Cristina.  
The vampire dropped the girl and charged at Cristina. He attempted a  
back flip but Cristina jumped out of the way before getting hit. She pulled  
out a stake and tried to put it through the vampire's heart but he knocked it  
out of her hands. It went flying into the pond so Cristina charged and  
tackled the vampire to the ground. She jumped up and tore a small branch from  
the tree and brought it down on the vampire's heart, turning him to dust. She  
got up from the ground and looked in front of her to see Victoria clapping.  
"Well done slayer, you have proved yourself worthy of a fight with  
me," said Victoria.  
"I will kill you so fast for doing what you did to my sister," said  
Cristina.  
"Oh, that's a much better idea. Why don't you fight your sister?"  
said Victoria.  
Beverley came out of the shadows and stepped in front of Victoria,  
ready to fight Cristina. She snarled and put up her fists.  
"I can defeat you so easily Beverley so don't even bother," said  
Cristina.  
"Ha, you're just saying that so that you don't have to fight me. I  
envied you so much when I was human, I wanted the same power that you had.  
And now I have it thanks to Victoria. Why don't you just drop the sappiness  
and get this fight over with," said Beverley.  
Cristina cart wheeled herself into Beverley and knocked her to the  
ground. Cristina took the cross off her neck and brought it close to Beverley  
making her squirm on spot.  
"I don't have to kill you but I can torture you for as long as I  
want," said Cristina.  
"That's enough, these pitiful vampires are obviously nothing special.  
Your fight is with me now," said Victoria.  
She jumped out and kicked Cristina in the face. Cristina flipped  
herself back up and attempted a roundhouse on Victoria missing her by an inch.  
She backed away and decided that she would attempt to trip Victoria so she  
charged and slid underneath her knocking Victoria to the floor. Victoria got  
back up and kicked Cristina backwards, knocking her into a park bench.  
Cristina picked up a shard of wood and threw it towards Victoria but she  
blocked it sending it straight into another vampire. The two of them  
exchanged kicks and punches for a couple minutes until Cristina kicked  
Victoria into a large oak tree. The tree snapped in half and fell directly  
onto Victoria leaving her trapped. The rest of the vampires looked at each  
other and ran back into the darkness. Cristina believed her work was done and  
made her way out of the park and back home.

The next morning Cristina, Jack and Evelyn sat in the library talking  
about the events from the previous night. The two of them had listened to  
Cristina's story intently and were ready to respond.  
"Well, at least we know she is out of the way. She shouldn't bother  
you anymore, right?" asked Evelyn.  
"That might not be. Vampires are known to be very strong creatures.  
We can't be sure that she is dead yet," said Jack.  
"But now I am worried about my sister. What will she do, will she  
take over the group?" asked Cristina.  
"I doubt it. She is a fairly new vampire so it will probably be one  
that has been there for a while," said Jack.  
"Well, as long as we get peace for a little while, that would be  
nice," said Evelyn.  
"My mom was freaked though. I really hope she doesn't do anything  
drastic. She has given me a chance to bring Beverley home so this quiet time  
would be good to figure out something to help my sister with," said Cristina.  
"We will get right on that," said Evelyn.

Episode3 to come soon...


	3. Chapter 3 Indistinguishable

EPISODE THREE – INDISTINGUISHABLE

Cristina stretched her arms out as she rose from her bed. It was a  
bright morning and the sunlight flooded into her room. She could smell  
something like bacon and eggs. Could her mom be making breakfast for her on a  
weekday? That was something that never happened in her household. She  
quickly got out of bed, put her slippers on and made her way out of her room.  
As she got into the stairway, she could smell the food even more. It smelt so  
wonderful; Cristina couldn't wait to get a bite on the food. She stepped in  
the kitchen and saw the plate on the table. Her mother smiled at her and  
gestured for her to sit down.  
"This is different mom, what's with the breakfast?" asked Cristina.  
"Are you complaining? I guess I will just have to take this away  
then," said Maria.  
"No, no, no…That's okay, I am really hungry mom. Keep this up and  
you'll be running for mother of the year award," said Cristina.  
She lifted the first piece of bacon from her plate and put it in her  
mouth. It tasted so good; it felt as though it melted in her mouth.  
"This is so good mom, you've got to make this more often," said  
Cristina.  
"It's like you've never had bacon before," said Maria.  
"Well, not often," said Cristina looking at her mother with an  
expression that said she needed to make it more often.  
"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you. How is the progress with your sister  
going? Is she going to come back? After her call a couple weeks ago, I felt  
like she was going to return to us. Have you talked to her lately?" asked  
Maria.  
"Yeah, a couple of days ago. She said she might come visit soon,"  
said Cristina.  
It had been almost a month since Cristina had defeated Victoria and  
since Beverley had tried to kill their mother and Cristina was still no closer  
to figuring out how to help her sister. She had managed to calm her mother  
down with some help from Evelyn. They got one of the kids at school to  
pretend to be Beverley, call the house and apologize to their mother. It had  
worked like a charm because Maria had believed every word of it. Since then,  
Maria hadn't worried that much because she thought Beverley was okay.  
Cristina hated lying to her mother but it was the only way to make sure her  
mother was okay. Maria was slowly getting more and more worried everyday so  
Cristina was going to have to come up with something as soon as possible or  
her mother would freak out. Evelyn was on top of it and Simran was getting  
very suspicious of them. He knew something was up because they were in the  
library too much and they were always doing weird things. He had even caught  
Cristina fighting a vampire but luckily he thought she was fighting someone on  
the street. In the last month, Cristina had only to kill a few vampires, as  
there weren't as many roaming about Richmond Hill. Cristina had decided that  
today was the day that she was going to tell Simran about her vampire  
slaying. He was her good friend now and she believed he deserved to know.  
She had talked it over with Evelyn and Jack and Jack had agreed that he was  
trustworthy enough. According to the laws of the slayer, they are not allowed  
to tell anyone about their secret unless approved by their watcher. But since  
Jack had said it was okay, she was going to tell him. She was really hoping  
that he didn't get mad at her for lying this whole time. She was sure he  
wouldn't though because he was such a nice guy. She looked back at her mom  
and stopped her daydreaming.  
"Hurry up and finish your breakfast or you're going to be late for  
school," said Maria.  
"Oh my god, I still have to get ready," said Cristina.  
Cristina jumped from her chair, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek  
thanking her for the breakfast and made her way upstairs. She quickly jumped  
into the shower, got changed and made her way back downstairs to run to  
school. She had told Evelyn to go school on her own that day so they could  
follow through with their plan.

Beverley stood over the table where Victoria lay limp. For a whole  
month, she had been treating Victoria with blood and she was getting stronger  
but she still hadn't awoken from her deep sleep. Victoria would only reach  
full strength if her sire, the vampire who created her, gave her some of his  
blood. Victoria's sire was the ancient vampire, Su-Eong, who died recently  
from the slayer previous to Cristina. Beverley thought for a moment and then  
called one of the other vampires over.  
"Tonight, you must go and fetch something for me," said Beverley.  
"And what is that?" asked the vampire.  
"At the nearby high school in the library, there is a book called  
Demascus Vampirus which may hold the key to an extraordinary spell," said  
Beverley.  
"I will bring it if it helps to destroy the slayer," said the vampire.  
Beverley thought for a moment, wondering if her plan would work. She  
would attempt to use the resurrection spell to bring back Su-Eong to help  
eliminate the slayer and to conquer the world. It would also help bring back  
Victoria's strength. It was a plan that was a definite tool for success.

Nida made her way out of the gym and into the locker room. She loved  
having a quick workout at school in the morning before classes started because  
it made her feel fresh. She opened her lock and put her stuff down on the  
nearby bench. She needed to have a shower before she left because she had  
sweat from her workout. Nida was about to close her locker when she heard a  
sound come from the shower area.  
"Hello," said Nida.  
No one answered and so Nida figured she was just hearing things. She  
closed her locker and took one step towards the shower area when she heard the  
sound again. She was starting to get a little scared but figured it was  
someone's idea of a stupid joke.  
"Hello," said Nida for a second time.  
She made her way into the shower area and saw nothing. She decided  
that she would have a quick shower and then get out of there. She turned on  
the tap and the hot steaming water came out. She took her towel off and  
placed in on the side. She suddenly felt a chill, like someone had just  
walked by her. She had also heard a sound again like a young girls voice.  
Again, Nida figured she was hearing things until the voice became clear. It  
was calling her name and it sounded as though it was in the same area as her.  
She backed into the hot water and it felt good on her face, but still, the  
voice disturbed her. She looked carefully around her and saw nothing until  
one of the shower taps at the other end of the room turned on. Nida screamed  
as each of the taps turned on, one by one, making their way towards her. She  
back up into the wall and hoped whatever it was would go away. She looked  
carefully and saw air rising every so often, like someone was breathing, but  
no one was there. She tried to look harder, but still she couldn't see  
anything until something bashed directly into her, smashing her to the  
ground. She looked up and saw a figure highlighted by the water. It was  
though the person was invisible. She saw the figure back out of the water and  
disappear again. She slowly got up on her feet and looked in front of her as  
a knife came plunging into her stomach. She could feel her blood rushing from  
her stomach like the flow of river rapids. She fell over on the ground as the  
figure disappeared again, and finally Nida could see no more.

Cristina walked down the hall that lead to the library. She hoped  
that Evelyn had brought Simran there because she was going to tell him about  
her secret. It was still twenty minutes before class and that would just give  
her enough time to tell him. She stepped towards the library doors and pushed  
them open. Sitting at the desk in the middle of the dark library was Jack,  
Simran and Evelyn. She walked over to them and said her good mornings.  
"So, how's everyone today?" asked Cristina.  
"Well, considering we have a chemistry test second period, not so  
good. I wish there was a way out of it because I am definitely not ready for  
it," said Simran.  
"You're not the only one," said Evelyn.  
"So, should we go to class then. Not that we don't like hanging out  
in the library with you Jack, it's just that, well, it's the library. And  
unless we have a good reason to be here, I don't see why we would want to hang  
out here," said Simran.  
"Well, there was something I wanted to tell you Simran," said Cristina.  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" asked Simran.  
"Well...it's going to sound kind of weird but, I wanted to…"  
"Is it that vampire thing? Because I already know about that," said  
Simran.  
"You what?" screamed Evelyn.  
"It's not like you guys were good at hiding her secret from me, I knew  
all along. But you should be a little careful because I figured it out long  
time ago. Then I read up on it and now I know. That's about it," said Simran.  
"Well, that makes it a lot easier for me. Are you mad?" asked  
Cristina.  
"No, I totally understand why you couldn't tell me. Don't worry, I  
could never be mad at you," said Simran.  
"Thanks," said Cristina.  
"Looks like we have another helper on our side," said Jack.

Cristina, Simran, Jack and Evelyn stood with the crowd of students  
that gathered around the girl's locker room to get a peek in. Cristina still  
didn't know what had happened but she figured it wasn't something good since  
the paramedics started rolling a body out on a stretcher.  
"Okay kids, nothing to see here, keep moving," said one of the  
paramedics.  
Cristina turned to one of the students next to her to ask him what  
happened.  
"Some girl, a grade ten kid, was stabbed in the stomach. She lost so  
much blood and they are going to take her to the hospital," said the student.  
"Oh my god, are you serious," said Evelyn.  
"How could this have happened?" asked Simran.  
"Probably some kids idea of a sick prank gone too far, I guess," said  
Cristina.  
An announcement came on and everyone stood still to hear it. Classes  
were to be cancelled for the rest of the day because of the accident.  
"This means we don't have to write that Chem test," said Simran.  
"Yeah, but a girl was almost killed, she might not even survive and  
all your worried about is a Chemistry test?" asked Evelyn.  
"Never mind," said Simran.  
The four of them walked away from the girl's locker room and made  
their way back to the library in silence. As soon as they got in to the  
library, they started talking.  
"So, are we saying that this was a regular murder thing or are we  
going with paranormal, since we are in the town of weird?" asked Cristina.  
"Well, chances are, if it was a stabbing then it is probably human but  
I will check my books anyways. Why don't you help me Evelyn," said Jack.  
"Sure thing!" said Evelyn.  
"Cristina, why don't you take Simran and check out the girls  
bathroom. The paramedics should be out of there by now and no one will go in  
there because it's a crime scene. See if you can find any clues," said Jack.  
Just as the gang was about to split up to solve the problem, there was  
a knock at the library door. Diana stood there smiling.  
"May I come in?" asked Diana.  
"Um…you…Of course, come right in," said Jack.  
Simran, Evelyn and Cristina all looked at Jack and then laughed  
quietly. It was so obvious that Jack was awestruck every time Diana, the  
science teacher, walked into the vicinity.  
"I need to find a book for my next science class," said Diana.  
"Of course! What book specifically?" asked Jack.  
"Experiments: 1 2 3!" said Diana.  
"Yes, I have that one, let me show you," said Jack.  
The two of them headed toward the back of the library to find the  
book. Cristina, Simran and Evelyn all looked at each other and laughed again.  
"He's so pathetic sometimes," said Cristina.  
"I know," said Evelyn.  
"Well, we should go check out the bathroom," said Simran.  
"Okay, sounds good," said Cristina.  
The two of them left the library and Evelyn sat down at one of the  
tables to wait for Jack to finish talking to Diana.

Cristina pushed the door to the girls bathroom open making sure no one  
was watching and Simran followed. The first part of the room was the lockers.  
"So this is what the girls locker room looks like," said Simran.  
"Don't get any ideas," said Cristina.  
The two of them crept towards the showers where they could see yellow  
caution tape. Cristina lifted the tape and walked into the shower area while  
Simran headed towards more lockers. Simran walked from aisle to aisle of  
lockers and saw nothing. He thought to himself why the girls got a much  
larger locker room. There were just as many guys as girls in the school, why  
should they get a bigger room. Simran kept walking until the last row of  
lockers where a knife sat on the bench, covered in dried red blood. He walked  
closer and then looked up again.  
"Hey Cristina! I think you should come here," said Simran.  
Simran looked back down at the bench and saw the knife wasn't there  
anymore. He quickly jumped back not believing what he had just saw. Cristina  
came around the corner and saw the look of disbelief on Simran's face.  
"What? What is it?" asked Cristina.  
"I could swear I just saw a knife on the bench and now it's gone,"  
said Simran.  
"What do you mean, gone?" asked Cristina.  
"I swear, it was there and I looked up for a second and now it's  
disappeared," said Simran.  
Cristina turned around and walked away and just as Simran was about to  
turn around to follow her, he felt a fist hit him directly in the face. He  
went flying to the ground making a loud bang against the lockers. Cristina  
quickly turned around again to see nothing there.  
"Who is it?" asked Cristina.  
She listened and there was no sound at all. All of a sudden, Cristina  
could hear a low voice calling to her. Cristina had good hearing and she  
could pinpoint the location of the voice. She would have to time it well or  
she might miss the person and lose the advantage of surprise. The voice  
sounded like a girls but how could someone be invisible? Cristina thought to  
herself for a second and then realized what she was saying. Anything weird  
could happen in Richmond Hill. The voice continued and Cristina realized that  
is was about four or five feet directly in front of her. Cristina lunged at  
the voice feeling her fist hit something and knocking it to the ground. She  
quickly grabbed a hold of the body as Simran woke up.  
"Quick, help me get this body to the library for Jack to see," said  
Cristina.  
"What body?" asked Simran.  
"Hurry, before she wakes up!" screamed Cristina.  
Simran ran over to her and grabbed a hold of something that felt like  
feet. He couldn't believe he was holding an invisible person in his hands.  
They lifted the body in the air and began carrying it towards the exit to the  
bathroom. They reached the door and made their way into the hall, glad that  
no one was there. They began running towards the library and made it into the  
doors without anyone seeing them. As soon as they entered, Jack and Evelyn  
came running to them.  
"What the hell?" said Evelyn.  
"It's an invisible person," said Simran.  
"Hmmm…." pondered Jack.  
"What?" asked Cristina.  
"Let me check my books for anything on invisibility," said Jack.  
"And what are we supposed to do with her?" asked Cristina.  
"How do you know it's a her?" asked Evelyn.  
"She was whispering my name," said Cristina.  
"Does that mean it is just a person at school?" asked Simran.  
"Aha!" shouted Jack.  
"What is it?" asked Evelyn.  
"According to this book, people throughout the centuries who practiced  
witchcraft would always attempt a certain spell for invisibility. When the  
spell would be cast, it would not only give them invisibility but cause the  
spell caster to lose all inhibitions and attempt to murder everyone around  
them," read Jack.  
"That would explain a lot," said Cristina.  
Just as they were all about to sit down to look further into the case,  
the invisible figure spun and jumped up kicking Cristina in the face, knocking  
her to the ground. Simran attempted to jump at the invisible person but only  
managed to land on her feet. He grabbed on tightly not letting go. He saw  
Cristina get up and lunge at the figure knocking her to the ground. Simran  
got up and helped keep the girl pinned to the ground.  
"Let go of me now or I will kill all of you," said the girl.  
Cristina lifted her hand to punch the girl when Jack yelled at her to  
stop.  
"You can't hurt her, she isn't controlling herself. When that spell  
is cast, a demon is summoned and possesses the body. The girl is not  
controlling her own body, it's a demon," said Jack.  
"What do we do then?" asked Evelyn.  
"We have to find a spell to release the demon and we might need some  
ingredients from the science lab," said Jack.  
"Well write me a list, I will go grab them," said Simran.  
Everyone worked hard for the next hour until finally everything was  
ready to eliminate the demon from the body. The three of them gathered in a  
circle around Cristina and the girl, who was now struggling even harder to get  
away. Jack began chanting in a very unusual language; some words that were  
hopefully going to help save the girl. Simran was sprinkling oregano on the  
invisible girl while Evelyn was drawing symbols on the floor with chalk. All  
of a sudden, a bolt of blue light came shinning from the ceiling and hit the  
girl just as Cristina jumped away.  
"That was a little weird for me, never seen anything like that," said  
Simran.  
Slowly, the girl began to appear and finally she was whole again. She  
fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone took a sigh of relief.

It was the next morning and everyone was in the library again. They  
had heard the news about Nida, the girl in the hospital. It turned out that  
she was found just in time and would make it through her ordeal all right.  
The girl that they had saved the day before was Katherine, one of the students  
at the school. They had taken her to her house and put her in her bed.  
"Do you think Katherine will be okay?" asked Evelyn.  
"Yes, but I am afraid she will remember everything which means she  
probably knows your secret Cristina," said Jack.  
"But having a witch on our side is a good thing right?" asked Simran.  
"She is obviously inexperienced because she couldn't understand a  
simple spell like invisibility," said Jack.  
The door to the library swung open and Katherine came in. She looked  
at everyone and walked over to them.  
"Um…I just came to say thank you," said Katherine.  
"Don't worry about it," said Cristina.  
Katherine turned around and began to walk out of the library but  
stopped. She turned back around to say one more thing.  
"Your secret is safe with me, Cristina," said Katherine.  
She smiled and walked out of the library.


End file.
